Accidents
by Naoto Aika
Summary: Sometimes accidents aren't always a bad thing, even if you're intoxicated. Then again, what else would you do after you defeat the biggest bad around? [TsukunexMizore] LEMON ONE-SHOT


"And here we are!" Ginei shouted enthusiastically, opening the sliding door to the familiar club room. Gasps echoed through the small group of members as they all took in the new decor of said room. "Gin! You didn't have to do all this!" The pink and silver haired vampire, Moka Akashiya, said with a voice full of happiness. The room was decorated in a party like manner, with several balloons tied to desks and a long table made from several desks and a plastic covering over them with different assortments of food items atop them. In the center was a purple banner that read "We Beat Alucard!" In large deep red letters. "Seriously Gin, you did good!" The blue haired Succubus, Kurumu Korono, complimented as she looked through the several choices of food items. Gin just had a smug grin on his face in response to all the compliments he was receiving, except of course from Mizore whom despite all they went through together, still couldn't stand him.

Soon, though, there was the first complaint. "Hey, um, Gin... Are you sure we're ready for..." Moka began, pulling a bottle of alcohol from the ice filled bowl. A chuckle escaped the werewolf's lips before he gave any sort of reply. "Of course. Why? Is the proud vampire of the Akashiya family not adult enough for a little bit of a buzz?" Moka suddenly became visibly flustered. "I-What? No way, I'm totally down to get a buzz going!" She retorted, opening the bottle and hesitantly taking a drink. She winced slightly at the taste, which just caused Gin to lose control of his laughter. "Well, I won't be touching any of it!" The young Brunette witch, Yukari Sendou said confidently whilst crossing her arms. "And _**you**_ shouldn't," The werewolf said with a small smile. Tsukune was hesitant on it, but he ended up grabbing a bottle for himself as well. ' _What's the harm?_ ' He thought as he took a quick drink of it. He absolutely hated the taste but, the feeling of it going down his throat was rather nice.

A good amount of time went by, the sun now gone from the sky through the tinted windows around the room. All of the club members, excluding Yukari, were well beyond buzzed, and the girls were dancing to music in the center of the room now clear of desks. Tsukune And Ginei were sitting at a table talking to each other as friends for the first time in a while. The party had far more than just the club members at this point, it being crashed by several members of the student body whom now crowded the smallish room dancing with the strong scent of alcohol on their breath.

"This is actually a pretty fun party, though… Won't we get in trouble if we get caught doing this?" Tsukune asked, carelessly taking another drink from his bottle. The werewolf gave him a cocky look before responding. "Nah, I wouldn't worry 'bout it. The Headmaster owes me a favor so we're good." The ex-ghoul only nodded before turning his attention to the cramped dance floor. "Y'know, I have a secret I need to get off my chest," He spoke, not turning his attention away from the room. This peaked Gin's interest slightly, the two weren't exactly close so hearing a secret that even Moka might not know could be interesting. "Go on," The werewolf spoke hesitantly, thinking. It's likely the only reason Tsukune feels comfortable telling him a secret is due to intoxication, but nonetheless he remained interested.

"Don't tell anyone, especially not Moka…" The younger said, turning his gaze over to Gin once again. The senior nodded assuring Tsukune he could trust him. "When I kissed her… I didn't feel anything toward her. No spark, no click, nothing… Instead, the image of another popped into my head…" That alone was almost enough for the werewolf to drop his drink. "What? Who was it? Don't tell me it was Yukari," He joked, followed with a small chuckle.

"No, no it isn't her Gin...It's…" He began, but was interrupted with a hand gently brushing the side of his face. Tsukune jumped slightly before looking to see whom the hand belonged to. "What are you two t-talking about?" The calm voice of the one and only Mizore Shirayuki spoke, a hiccup breaking her cool demeanor slightly. The ex-ghoul leaned into her touch slightly, causing Gin's eyes to light up with realization. "I… I don't remember," Tsukune said with a small laugh as Mizore's small hand found it's way atop of his. "May we dance?" She asked, her expression showing she was expecting him to say no. To her surprise, though, he nodded excitedly. "Of course, Mizore." Gin only could watch as the two made their way to the dance floor, dumbfounded. He had always thought him and Moka were destined to be together, how was it that he instead fell for the snow woman? Shaking it off, Ginei took another drink from his beer. ' _Best not to worry about it.'_ He thought as the final bit of drink entered his mouth.

After around two songs went by, Mizore began moving in a more intimate manner than before, rubbing her body against his with the rhythm of the song. He wasn't complaining though, rather, he was doing the same to her. His hands exploring her body as though nobody else were around, but they were. "Hey, Tsukune, want to...Take this elsewhere?" The snow-girl asked with a nervous grin printed on her face. With minor hesitation, Tsukune gave her a confident yes in response. Afterwards, the two left the school building only to stop in the middle of the courtyard to make out. They made several stops similar to this, kissing here and there, and even removing Tsukune's dress shirt to reveal his bare, toned chest.

Eventually the two finally made it to the door to his dorm room, mizore's shoes also lost somewhere on campus. The ex-ghoul pinned the snow woman against the door, trailing his lips from hers to the nape of her neck with a series of kisses, causing moans to make their way out of her mouth. "T-Tsukune!" She nearly yelped as he bit slightly into her neck, pushing his key into the door's lock and opening it.

"Too rough?" He asked in a low whisper, gently tossing her onto his bed. Mizore shook her head quickly whilst cupping his cheek. "No way, I love it." She smiled before she slipped out of her jacket, which today she was wearing nothing under, almost as though she had planned this in advance. He stared in amazement at her perfect body, and chest. He's seen it slightly in the past, but always looked away or hid it quickly as to not be able to take in the sight, but now… It's all in front of him, and it's all his. He placed a hand hesitantly upon one of her perfect breasts, squeezing it ever so slightly. He may be drunk but, he's never done anything like this before. He wasn't entirely sure on what to do, and neither was the snow woman.

Instinctively, he brought his head down to the line of her skirt and began taking it off with his teeth, still fondling her breasts. "Tsukune, I…" She began, her voice hitching in her throat mid sentence, being replaced by a high pitched moan as he pressed his lips against her entrance. He could guess what she was going to say, it looked as though it's been about a week since she shaved down there, but he didn't mind at all. He focused his tongue on her clit, beginning to gently pinch her nipple. Her moans filled the room as she placed a hand on the brunet head of hair at her crotch.

Tsukune stuck a finger out on his free hand and began pressing against her entrance, not losing his focus on his previous activity. At this, the snow woman let out a delighted whimper that gave Tsukune a newfound confidence. Her folds were amazingly tight, but slowly they began loosening around his fingertips. ' _Loosening enough for me to put a second finger'_ He thought, slipping in a second finger with some difficulty. It was almost impossible to get the second finger in her at first, but slowly she loosened enough for it to slide almost frictionless. Satisfied with this, he brought the hand from her chest down to the button of his pants.

"Tsukune I-I think I'm-" Mizore began, breathing heavily between each word as her entrance began to tighten around his fingers. He could guess what was coming, and it brought a smile to his lips. "I'm cumming!" She let out a loud moan as she arched her back and a thin substance with a white tint squirted slightly on his face. He licked the amount he could reach with his tongue before bringing his face to hers, letting her ride out her orgasm before removing his fingers inside her. His pants were now off and laying beside him on the floor. "You taste surprisingly good," He whispered before capturing her lips, not hesitating to push his tongue into her mouth.

Mizore's eyes widened as she felt something warm and large pressing against her entrance. Pulling back from the kiss, Tsukune locked eyes with her as he slowly began thrusting into her. She winced at the pain of something so large making it's way inside her, but this pain soon subsided and was replaced with immense pleasure. After seeing her face go back to normal, he continued in deeper, maybe a bit too quickly. She let out a small shriek, placing a hands against his chest unable to speak.

"Sorry," he apologized, slowing down to a halt. After a moment passed, Mizore gave him a nod to continue, and he complied happily. He thrusted slowly, almost too slowly for his own desires, allowing her time to adjust to his length inch by inch. After what felt like forever to the ex-ghoul, the entirety of his length was now inside Shirayuki. With one last kiss, he pulled all the way out, followed by another, this time more forceful thrust back into her.

"Tsuukune!" She almost screamed against his toned body, wrapping her legs tightly around him. This was a feeling unlike anything the snow woman has ever experienced before, even through all the times she had pleasured herself with similar fantasies in mind, nothing could've prepared her for the pure ecstasy running through her body now.

Without warning, Tsukune brought his head down to her neck with fangs revealed, and bit down into her in the same place Moka had bitten him for so many years. She winced slightly, but didn't complain or push away. If anything, she thought the action was rather kinky, or intimate.

"Mizore… I think… I'm gonna-", Tsukune began, getting ready to pull out from within her, but he was stopped in place by Mizore's pale legs tightening around him.

"Me too, Tsukune… Inside me… please!" She plead in between short breaths. He didn't argue, and continued his pace with heavy pants as his thrust became slowly more sloppy and forceful. "I… I'm cumming!" He moaned out with one final push into her. The two reached their climax in unison, Mizore arching her back and swing her head back in bliss. Tsukune thrusted into her a few more final times as to allow her to ride out her second orgasm, before collapsing next to her on his now stained bed.

"I… I love you, Tsukune," the snow woman whispered softly. "Even… If you don't remember this night," she muttered quietly before looking down on Tsukune's sleeping form.

Half of her hopes he remembers everything that happened tonight, but the other half is nervous on how he'd react upon sobering up.

Without thinking to much more on it, she drifted peacefully to sleep.

 **Aiyee, I hope that was tolerable. My first fanfic in a** **very** **long time, but I had the idea and just wrote it out. I've been meaning to get back into this website so hopefully this will be the first of** _ **many**_ **ideas I share on here :P Leave a review if you want, I truly want to be a better writer, like, on par with Xagzan or Lord of the Land of Fire .**

 **Thanks again for reading, and until next time ^^~**


End file.
